Forum:Places section
We're in a good situation right now with the Places section as we haven't really got stuck in yet so there's room to decide among us how we're going to tackle it. I was just looking at the article 13 Coronation Street and how I'd approach if if I was coming to it fresh (I welcome others to do the same). Right now the section order is history (detailed) > changes to the house > unlucky thirteen > lists of owners and residents > background. I was thinking about a partial merge between the history section and the lists: an either chronological or alphabetical listing of tenants with comments about when they lived there, who with, and anything else that's relevant. This will cut out a lot of the history but anyone wanting to read more about the characters can go to their articles. I would also add a Layout section, with pictures of all the rooms, similar to what we have on the Rovers Return Inn article. The other sections are fine the way they are. There's also the smaller places to think about. What are we thinking, individual articles for each place? List format? I would like to still include unnamed places in some way. For this I think a list format would work, something along the lines of "list of unnamed places (2012)" or "list of unnamed restaurants in Weatherfield" (organising by date or location). Ideas welcome and encouraged! David 15:26, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Agree with most of what you say. Not sure how a list of unnamed locations could be organised by location (?) - sometimes it's not always clear if it's Weatherfield or Manchester or some leafy spot in Cheshire. I think every named spot ought to have its own page and then the category page would show a list of the known names streets in Weatherfield.--Jtomlin1uk 08:25, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I've posted a proposal for a new layout of 13 Coronation Street in my sandbox. Comments welcome. About the unknown places, yes it would be hard when we don't know where a scene is set so think for those, organising by year is the most we can do. David 18:44, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Like it! Looks like a great standard for the rest of the main locations to follow.--Jtomlin1uk 09:57, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Unnamed locations I've gone out on a limb with Unnamed Weatherfield exterior locations (1988). As I watch the episodes, I'll add to the list. Interiors on a separate page, and problems dealt with as they come up. David (talk) 22:12, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Street Are we doing the Street itself as Coronation Street exterior or just Coronation Street - both seem to be on the site.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 15:22, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Hi John, I'm afraid I'm to blame for all the Coronation Streets - we all seem to have slightly different ways of writing up the places. I don't think it's a big problem though. David (talk) 15:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I remember reading,in the 1980s,that the show was usually limited to five interior sets per episode due to studio space. I always notice this in the 70s and 80s eps. However in the early days there are often six or more. I wonder if they did it in a bigger studio originally,or if the sets were smaller. The former seems more likely as they often had to incorporate part of the actual Street for most of the 60s. 70s Fan (talk) 14:22, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :One piece of info I don't know is which studios were used across the programme's history. I know it was studio 2 in the very early days and studio 6 thereafter with stage 1 in 1990 but aside from that I'm lost. I understand studio 2 is a very small one - used at the moment for the regional news programmes - and 6 is larger. If the move to 6 happened pretty quickly in 1961, it would explain how an episode like Episode 95 (8th November 1961) could be made which shows the entire length of the street set but bear in mind here that that ep only has two indoor sets - the Rovers public and No. 11 back room and hallway. Also, something else to bear in mind is that the sets for the programme are really tiny - look at some recent set photos on the Coronation Street blog site and it's a wonder how the actors can fit in them!!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 19:12, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :John,I've asked Kathy Jones about this on Twitter. She replied that during her era,Studio 6 was the regular studio-although occasionally they used other studios,including the particularly large studio 12 on one occasion70s Fan (talk) 16:52, February 4, 2013 (UTC)